Plans of a Devious Redhead
by candybeat
Summary: Wendy's got plans concerning our favorite people. And She ain't doing it alone, She's got back up.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, As much as this pains me to say, I do not own iCarly.

* * *

So as you guys know, I have a plan, but before I take you to my plan, let me explain to you on how I got to this sticky situation. Well, it's not exactly sticky but yeah, you know what I mean. From the top, See, Carly and I were trying to study but this, insanely hot, guy was turning on the radio downstairs. Obviously, I got irritated `cause there's this big test tomorrrow. So I told Carly I needed to go. Yeah.

BUT, you see, My mom couldn't pick me up till 7, so I texted her to pick me up at the Groovy Smoothies. I saw Spencer there, but he didn't see me. And look who I found sitting together, like a couple on a date? Sam and Freddie, the 2/3 of the iCarly team. Nah, they don't like on a date. That must be my wild imagination.

I heard from Carly, that they somehow hate each other, but they're friends? Frenemies? Maybe, but I've see these two together, working like a team. You know they kind of like, make a good pair. Kiiiinda.

Who am I kidding? Those two will be perfect together.

I just waited for Spencer to go away. Well, that was mean.

Rephrasing

Waited for Spencer to go out the door. Yeah.

So I first buy some smoothie, then went to their table.

" Hey Guys." I greeted them with a smile. In which I got was an annoyed look and a sadist look, in which I do not know how to describe. Freddie and Sam respectively.

" Hi Wendy." Sam said cheerfully. Freddie just ignored me, buying a smoothie.

I looked at him weirdly and then turned to Sam questionly " What's his problem?"

" Don't mind him, he's being his dorky self. " She said smugly.

" Just got away from Carly's house, there's this annoyingly, but insanely hot, guy." I said rambling.

" Insanely hot? You mean Griffin?" Sam said laughing.

I smiled " I think so, Carly and Griffin looks good together."

" No chiz, bad boys are hot." Sam said dreamily.

" I actually don't agree, Carly and Griffin doesn't even have anything in common." Freddie said Jealously.

" You seriously have to move on, Fredward." Sam said pulling him down to his seat.

As I watched this interaction, I have a feeling. And I now jump to a conclusion that:

**_Somebody's Jeaaaaaaalous._**

Not Freddie, I mean Sam. `Cause you know it's so obvious that Sam is. Freddie jealous of Griffin and Sam Jealous of Carly.

So yeah we talked and stuff, but you know they actually act civil and like good old friends, I wonder what would happen if Carly was here.

" Wendy!" Who said that? Oh yeah, Mother, dearest.

Silly me.

" Bye Guys." I said smiling at them. In which they animatedly talk, they don't really hate each other.

" Honey, why do you have that I-know-something-you-don't smile?" My mom said laughing.

" No idea." I said lying, but I **_know_** perfectly why.

I **_sooo_** need more evidence.

**_and_** coffee, I got to study for the test tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Just like to say I don't own iCarly.

Oh, yeah Please vote on who is a good partner for wendy poll on my profile.

It'll affect the story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Hi, again.

Wendy in the house.

Okay, that just proves that I am not gangster material.

As you, reader dearest, may know. I am looking for evidence.

Evidence that Sam and Freddie _**like**_ each other.

`Cause we all know they're perfect for each other.

Is that Fredward? Why are his clothes torn?

Oh, I see.

_Saaaaaam_.

**Cute**.

Don't get distracted, Don't get distracted.

Who should I ask for evidence?

Someone who knows them very much? Carly?

She's not here, Who?

Ah.

**_Giiiiby_**.

" Hey Gibby!" I shouted, he looked around, so I shouted " Over here."

Good he saw me, I'll just cross my fingers and hope he doesn't take his shirt off.

" What?" He said, looking weirdly.

" Do you think Sam and Freddie like each other?" I asked him, and he's got this scared look on his face.

" Sam might hear you." He said. " Are you _**serious**_?"

" Of Course, I'm serious." I said.

" Well, now that you say it, Freddie is the only one who can take Sam's abuse and still considers them as Friends. If ever they get together, Maybe Sam will lessen her abuse on me. Oh my god." He said. " Why haven't I realized this before?"

" So do they like each other?" I said with a bored look, asking the question once again.

" Secretly, I don't know with Freddie, but with Sam, She insults all those girls who like Freddie." Gibby said explaing, you know, with hand movements.

" Okay, thanks, Gibby." I said, then he walked away. Then the bell rang.

I'm gonna go need to find more evidence, just to make sure.

**_Maybe_** tomorrow.

* * *

There's this new girl, Missy Robinson I think. Well, not new-new, she was here yesterday.

Childhood Friend of Carly.

Hm, pretty, but she's **_too_** much of a goody-two-shoes looking person to be true.

Someone called me, So I turned to the direction of the voice. And who do I see?

**_Shane_**. Next-door Neighbor. Childhood Friend.

Carly and Sam once fought just to kiss him. Eh, I don't know what they see in him.

" Hi Shane." I said, now what has he got to say to me.

" Principal asked me to tell you to come to his office." He said smirking. " Now, what did _**you**_ do wrong?"

" Why does everyone always assume that when you are asked to come to the principal's office, you're in trouble?" I said irritated.

Shane just shrugged at me.

" Fine, okay, Thanks." I said walking away. Sometimes I don't know why I call him my friend.

Hmm, principal's office, Where are you?

_**Oh**_, there.

So I entered the door.

I saw Principal Franklin sitting there, waiting for me. " Good Morning, Wendy."

" Morning." I said sheepishly.

" Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." He said, and I sighed, of relief. " I just came to inform you that you were suppose to be the one to get the Six-Month Cruise if the winner ever decided to give it up, But since Mr. Benson specifically said to give it to Ms. Robinson, You're not getting the cruise. Just Wanted to let you know." He said

And he said it in just one breath. _Impressive_.

" Okay, thanks." I've been saying that line a few times this day.

" You can go now." He said.

I suddenly feel giddy.

But why, _**oh**_, why would Freddie give the cruise to Missy Robinson?

It's not like Missy, the childhood friend of Carly, would do anything bad, like steal Carly from Sam and Freddie, she wouldn't do that.

Or would she?

But It does make sense.

OMG. OMG. OMG.

Freddie Benson **_cares _**for Sam even though, Sam does bad things to him.

I got to find someone to give this information to.

Born-Gossiper, _Ahem_. Thank you.

And who do I find to share this wondrous information Carly and Freddie.

" Okay, Benson, You're too nice." I told him. So he and Carly look up to see me.

Carly has this confused look and asks " Why, What'd he do?"

I told her " Remember that Cruise at Sea Contest?"

In which Carly replied a "Yeah?" and Freddie gave me those _**discreet**_ signs to shut up and signs to go away, Doesn't he know the meaning of discreet? Anyway, I continued.

" Freddie won it."

" No, No." Freddie said shaking his head.

" No, Missy Robinson won it." Carly clarified.

I corrected her " No, Freddie won it, then told Principal Franklin to give it to Missy." I said then piched Freddie's cheek " Sweet boy."

I left to see Carly with a smirk on her face and Freddie with that annoyed facial expression.

I _**need**_ to turn Carly over to the Dark side.

* * *

Please Review, :)


	3. Chapter 3

I made this chapter super longer than the usual ones. My apology for not updating. Remember I do not own iCarly. Though I wish I did. I copied off some of the lines from the TV series, so if some might be familiar. That's the reason.

* * *

Hello, People of the World.

Yeah, I'm back. I know, I know. You missed me and stuff. Who doesn't? Well, maybe Shane, but who cares about him? Not Meeee.

Darn, I still haven't seen Carly. Where is she? Oh yeah, Have you heard? She broke up with her boyfriend. What a loss. Well, it is her boyfriend. Not mine.

Speaking of boys, You got a brother? Mine's such a bother. Hogging the T.V all day. No wonder, I'm stuck on the Internet. But no worries, I get to watch iCarly. Of course, you heard it. Who hasn't?

Ughh, What's that noise?

Is that the Theme song of Totally Teri? Eww, who watches that? My brother the idiot that is.

Now, what are they doing?

" Hey Bro! " I called him, sitting on the couch.

" Hey Wends." he said.

" What the hell are they doing? " I said as I watched the T.V. Where there's this snobby girl and a guy jumping.

" Random Jumping. " My brother said like it doesn't matter.

Random Jumping? Doesn't that sound familiar? That is such a rip-off.

Dear, isn't that iCarly's random Dancing. Talk about originality. What, no light bulbs appearing on their heads anymore. Oh, I gotta tell someone about this. Well, not my brother `cause he doesn't understand how important this things are.

But you know, I really should stop gossipping and stuff. Definitely, bad for your career. Pshh, Like I have one. But, yeah, I'll let it go, not until tomorrow morning. It's just noon. I should definitely walk around the park. Yeah, good idea.

Better let my Mom know. She might report the police I've been kidnapped or something. That would be definitely weird.

" Mom, I'm going to the park. " I told her running towards the door.

" Don't go alone." She told me. Shouting, cause she was far away to the kitchen.

" I'm not taking Josh." Josh, is the name of my very annoying, irritating brother.

" Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Some parents worry about girls getting serious about their boyfriends and stuff. But, noooo, she notices the lack thereof.

" Mom. " I whined to her.

" How about Shane?" You mean that guy, who constantly argues with me. Who likes to tease me and stuff. yeah, I sound a lot like Freddie.

" If He comes with me, would you let this go?" I told her.

" Probably." She says, in a voice where it's so obvious she's smiling.

" Fine." So I walk around traveling to HIS house. So I go and knock on their door. And somebody opens the door.

" Oh, How are you, Wendy?" Shane's Mom said, happy to see me. It has been a while, since I've visited her.

" I'm great, here and there. Shane here? " I asked her. Where-o-where are you?

" Yeah, let me call him. Why? " She asked after she got back from calling Shane.

" Mom doesn't want me going alone somewhere." I said shrugging. " She wonders, why I have no boyfriend."

" Well, how come? " She asks.

" Matchmaking type of person, even if I die, I'm gonna die Single, Happy, and rich." I say with a smile in which they laugh at. Forgot to tell you, Shane was there standing behind his mother. Mommy's boy.

" Where the hell are you planning on murdering me, your highness?" Shane said sarcastically.

" Ahem, language." His Mom asked. Then there comes that awkward silence.

" Awkward." I say in a sing-song voice. " Come on, let's go to the park."

" Yes, your highness." Shane said sarcastically.

" I gotta ask you something." I told him seriously.

" You're not gonna go drama on me, are you?" He told me assuring things. I hit him for that.

" I'm serious, Do you think Sam and Freddie likes each other?" I asked him, relief on his face. Which makes me confused.

" I thought you were gonna ask me out." He said egotistically.

" I'm serious." I hit him again.

" Well, they're always bickering. Yeah, I think so." He said thoughtfully, sitting on a bench.

" How does that make sense?" I said sitting beside him.

" Well when a girl is ripping on a guy, it means the girl likes the guy." He said with all the hand gestures and stuff.

" Like saying I hate you really means I love you." I said understanding what he's saying.

" Sam had this kissing booth up and I saw Freddie puckering his lips at her." He said explaining more. " More Match Making?" He sighed.

" I swear, I think I know what you'll be when you grow up. " He said reassuringly.

" Let's go walk more." I pulled him up, and we walked till it was 3 I needed to go home, do homework and stuff.

* * *

" Hey Guys " I waved my hand at Sam and Freddie. Sam was having Freddie try the Bikini. When they saw me, they were like, we were'nt doing anything.

" Hi, Wendy." They said simultaneously.

" Do you watch Totally Teri on the Dingo channel?"

" No, Gross." Sam said with a disgusted place.

" Why? " Freddie asked

" `Cause last night my little brother was watching it." I paused. " And they ripped off one of your iCarly bits."

Sam looked mad. " What did they do?"

" One of the stars of the show, hit a button." I said. " And you heard Randooooom Jumpiiiiiing. And then music plays, lights flash and they jump all around."

They had looks of disbelief.

" Dude, that's exactly like Random Dancing." Sam said after she looked at Freddie.

" That's what I'm saying. They ripped off iCarly." I walked off saying " You, guys, should do something about it."

Wonder what they'll do?

* * *

Don't forget to review, Mmkay?

It inspires, a simple "great story" would be okay.

What do you think of Shane/Wendy ? Shady? Shendy? Sendy? Whane?


	4. Chapter 4

I updated early because of the feedback I got from other people about Shendy.

Please enjoy and Review, I love you:)

I also don't own iCarly.

* * *

Hi, again:-h

I'm feeling _**so**_ emoticon-ish today:-p

I really don't know why. :|

Okay, I'll stop. It's getting annoying.

I'm also so tired. I only slept for 2 hours.

I gotta start convincing Carly, to help me.

And, I'm getting back the test paper, I was studying for the other day. If I wanna beat Benson and get his place as Valedictorian, I need to get straight A's and stuff.

So, I'm here at school, fixing my locker. It's so messy. Like a tornado got stuck in here. I know, my fault. It's not my fault that's how I'm programmed to function.

Ugh, I'm feeling song-ish too.

* * *

As soon as I close my locker I see Freddie talking to Shane. They're friends? Oh yeah, forgot, AV Club. Pshh, nerds.

Oh well, I walk towards them, and say "Hey Guys."

"You look horrible." Shane said. I punched him on his arm. Freddie didn't say anything.

"You're not gonna say anything embarrassing about me or any other valuable information, are you?" Freddie said with a questioning look on his face.

"No?" I said confused. Shaking my head, I said "Where's Carly?"

"With Sam." Freddie said.

"Thanks." I said then walked off. And then **_hit _**a locker. **Ouch**. and heard laugh.

So I turned my head back to them "I'm sleepy okay."

I heard Shane talking to Freddie saying " I'm gonna go help her out, her Mom might kill me for not helping her out."

" You know her Mom?" Freddie asked confused.

" Neighbors." Shane said and followed me.

I sighed. Why does he always do such things? Sometimes he's such a jerk, sometimes he's nice. Such a complicated person, but you see, we are suppose to be talking about how I get Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett together.

* * *

"Let's look for them in the cafe" I said, letting out a yawn.

" Why didn't you just be absent, or even stayed at home." Shane said.

"As if, that would happen. I'd miss a lot of things." I said sitting at a table, when we arrived at the cafe.

"I swear matchmaking would be the end of you." He said seriously.

"As if." I said realizing I said that many times today. I begin my search. Now where's Carly?

Carly? Not there, not there.

"Wendy, try checking the drinks." He said, so I did. Good eyes, Carly was there. Alone.

So I walked up to her. "Hey Carly."

She smiled at me "Wendy, I'm glad I saw you. I'm so sorry about last week."

"It's okay, no harm done. Where's Sam?" I said since, she was all alone.

"With Freddie." She said.

I'm confused. "But Freddie said she was with you?" I said not sure.

"She was then she saw Freddie and went with him. Same classes. Lunch period just ended for them." Oh I see.

"I have a lot of things to tell you." I said and I led her to the table. She looked nervous. Oh, right. She and Sam were the reason for Shane being hospitalized. "Don't worry he's a forgiving person."

It was awkward when we sat down. Very awkward.

"Listen, Shane, I'm really sorry about what happened to you." Carly said.

"It's okay, at least I'm all okay now, and I'm sure you have no intention of pushing me down broken elevators again." Shane said. I hit him for that. He was being kinda sarcastic.

"No really, it's okay." He smiled.

"So, Wendy?" Carly said smiling to me.

"You don't like Freddie, do you?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Wendy, I don't like him." Carly said reassuringly.

"I don't like him either." I said, correcting her assumption.

"Like you ever had, a crush on anyone." Shane commented and I hit him again.

"Then why?" She said confused. Then it hit her. "You notice it too?"

"Who doesn't?" I told her.

"The bickering." She said.

"Which really is Flirting."

"The tolerating"

"Which proves that he cares."

"The telling off."

"Which proves she does care."

"They are so different and alike at the same time."

"Which makes them perfect for each other."

"So what's your plan?" Shane said irritated with the whole thing we're going about.

"Uhm, I haven't exactly established that part." I said. "yet."

"I have a plan." Carly said smirking.

"What?" We and Shane said both.

"You guys are cute." Carly said giggling.

"Out of topic." I said.

"Truth or Dare."

"How?" Shane said.

"My birthday's near." Carly said smirking. "I'm gonna have a party."

* * *

Thanks, for the comments. I got only 2 for the last chapter. I'm not updating till I get 5 for this one. So review.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the review. This is dedicated to iSeddie who wrote me this very long review and sent me a personal message.

BTW, I don't really own iCarly.

* * *

Alalalalala.

I'm covering my ears. You wanna know why? There's this guy who keeps asking me out. Why can't he figure it out that I don't wanna go out with him? I'm not really giving him those discreet signs anymore. I'm personally telling him that, he just won't get it.

I got an A, I did, you don't. Alalallalalalala.

I'm resisting the urge to slap him senseless. He's the definition of annoying. Just like how Freddie obsesses about his tech stuff and his grade, but more annoying.

He suddenly went in front of me and said "I'll stop pestering you if you would go out with me just this one time." I'm not that cliche, am I?

"Tempting, but no thanks." I said disgustedly, seriously when will he stop.

"Funny, I thought you'd accept." Somebody said, which was oddly familiar. It came from behind.

"Go mind your own business." The guy-who-keeps-asking-me-out said angrily.

"You my friend, should go mind your own business." I said shoving him at the girls restroom, while a teacher was inside.

"Principal's office!" Ms. Briggs shouted, pushing him out of the bathroom. She then looked at me and Shane. Yeah, with that much teasing on his voice I pretty much figured it out.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Briggs." Me and Shane said in almost a sarcastic voice. She just nodded at me.

"Amen." I said of relief. Finally, I would have had to kill him, if he didn't go away.

* * *

"Poor Guy. He doesn't even get a chance to have a date with the girl he likes." He said mocking me. Faking the pity act.

"He just doesn't get that he's pretty much insa-not my type." I said not wanting anymore to be mean. It's gonna ruin my day.

"Nice. When is Carly's birthday?" He said, since the mission is practically on that day.

"I don't know, but, it's near, okay." I said `cause I really don't know when. What was I suppose to say?

"Chill." He said, I realized I was so uptight today.

"I don't know why, but I wanna bang my head. Bang it, bang it." I really banged my head on that one. Shane pulled me away and shaked my shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shane said. Checking my forehead, then he looked at me with a worried face. "You're not hot."

I looked at him pointedly. "Gee, girls love it when you say that." I know, I love being sarcastic.

"You didn't get enough sleep, did you?" He said smirking. "That's why you look horrible and snappy."

"Your point?" I sighed, I hate playing games like this.

"I'm not allowing you to drink coffee anymore." He said, I just shrugged.

Oh, I just saw Carly. "Carly! Over here." I yelled.

"Wendy, What happened to you?" Carly said looking at me worriedly.

I looked at Shane who was really smiling that I'm-so-innocent smile.

"I'm blaming the coffee." I said nodding my head.

Carly just smiled and said "The party's on Saturday night."

"As in this Saturday?" Carly nodded "Where?"

"Groovy Smoothie then for the mission to the iCarly Set." Carly said.

"I'm not going back there." Shane said shaking his head.

"Please excuse him, he is elevator-disabled." I said to Carly with fake accent.

She just laugh and said okay.

"I so wanna have locker 239." Carly said. "Though it's gone."

"Did you saw how Mrs. Puckett's Car go through the wall?" Shane asked, getting his phone from his pocket.

"You caught it on video?" Carly asked in return. We both went near her to see what was in that video.

Let me describe you how what the video showed.

Sam and Freddie talking.

Sam saying "Since when have you been my wife?"

Freddie says something, which I didn't quite catch.

There's the car blasting through the wall.

Freddie protecting Sam, well more like Sam protecting Freddie, but yeah.

Then Sam goes to the trunk.

Me and Carly looked at each other and smiled, then squealed.

"I loved the first part." I said getting excited.

"Since when have you been wife?" Carly copied Sam's words.

"I love your best friend." I said, highly amused.

"She's taken." Carly said in a sing-song voice.

"I know." I said then Shane looked at me pointedly.

"I'm not your best friend." Shane said with a fake hurt expression.

"I'm talking about a girl." I said defensively. "Like Carly. Either way, you still are my only best friend."

"Oh yeah, you got to bring gifts for my party. No gifts, no entry." Carly said teasingly.

"Carly, I'll go find you a boyfriend." I told her mockingly, patting her back.

"Don't want you to be the third wheel or anything." Shane joined me and we walked away laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, let's see who gets the last laugh." Carly said laughing evilly. "Just kidding!" She shouted back at us, when we looked weirdly at her. "But _**really**_, you're in for a heck of a surprise."

* * *

Oh, what is Carly up to? You know the drill but instead of 5 reviews I want 6 now.

I love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh.

Sigh.

Siiiiiiggghhh.

Aren't you bored out of your mind?

No? Well, I am.

I'm soooo bored.

I just checked the clocked, it's only 3'o clock. In the morning.

Didn't see that coming did you?

You may be wondering, why I've been staring at the ceiling at 3:03 in the morning?

My mom brought me to starbucks just after school. And yeah...

You probably know the rest.

I'm currently thinking of a way to take over the world.

And Carly's been texting me a while ago, that really bugged me because I was almooost asleep.

So here's how it went.

Carly or how I named her in my Contacts "Carlolita"

**Carlolita sent at 12:14 am**

Hi, Wendy. I know you're awake.

**Sent Items: 12:15 am**

What are you some crazy stalker dude?

**Carlolita sent at 12:15 am**

I saw you at skybucks and heard you and Shane talking about coffee, keeping you awake. And no, I'm not.

**Sent Items: 12:16 am**

What are you doing at skybucks?

**Carlolita sent at 12:16 am**

Buying Coffee.

**Sent Items: 12:16 am**

So why the hell are you texting me at 3:16 in the morning?

**Carlolita sent at 12:17 am**

`Cause i didn't have time a while ago.

**Sent Items: 12:17 am**

And you think I have time right now?

**Carlolita sent at 12:17 am**

Aren't you bored?

**Sent Items: 12:18 am**

Yeah, Sigh, What's up?

**Carlolita sent at 12:18 am**

I was just wondering if you liked any guys?

**Sent Items: 12:19 am**

Why?

**Carlolita sent at 12:19 am**

`Cause I think Shane likes you.

**Sent Items: 12:20 am**

And you're trying to set us up together?

**Carlolita sent at 12:20 am**

Yeah.

**Sent Items: 12:22 am**

Well, you shouldn't. That's mean.

**Carlolita sent at 12:22 am**

Isn't that what we're doing to Sam and Freddie?

**Sent Items: 12:23 am**

That's different, they need it, and they're toooooo stubborn.

**Carlolita sent at 12:23 am**

Pft. Don't you like him too?

**Sent Items: 12:24 am**

I don't wanna talk about this, in the middle of the night, when I'm not thinking properly. Don't tell him about any of this conversation.

**Carlolita sent at 12:25 am**

But.

**Sent Items: 12:25 am **

So how are you gonna convince Seddie to come together?

**Carlolita sent at 12:26 am**

I told them that they have to come together `cause I want them too. Told them they could seperate once they're in.

**Sent Items: 12:27 am**

They ate that?

**Carlolita sent at 12:28 am**

Yeah, pretty much. Did you know Sam has a twin named Melanie?

**Sent Items: 12:29 am**

Opposites?

**Carlolita sent at 12:29 am**

Yeah, Freddie asked her out, and they kissed.

**Sent Items: 12:30 am**

Really, OMG. That's weird, it really looks like Sam kissed him but it's Melanie.

**Carlolita sent at 12:31 am**

I know, But weird thing is Freddie still thinks, he kissed Sam.

**Sent Items: 12:31 am**

How come?

**Carlolita sent at 12:32 am**

Remember our Gullible freddie bit, he's convinced that Sam's playing a joke on him.

**Sent Items: 12:33**

Eh, What did Sam think?

**Carlolita sent at 12:34 am **

She was just quiet about that part, She only just can't believe that Melanie kissed him.

**Sent items: 12:34 am**

That's so un-Sam-ish.

**Carlolita sent at 12:34 am**

I know, I just can't believe that made Freddie think it was her that kissed him. So Melanie is Freddie's First kiss.

**Sent Items: 12:35 am**

But Freddie thinks it's Sam.

**Carlolita sent at 12:36 am**

I totally can't believe that we're having this conversation in the middle of the night.

**Sent Items: 12:36 am**

I know, listen I need to get to sleep, We're going to the beach tomorrow morning.

**Carlolita sent at 12:37 am**

Okay, Night Wendy:)

**Sent Items: 12:38 am**

`Kay.

Yeah, That's how it went,

I still totally can't get over the fact that Freddie _**thinks**_ Sam kissed him. Even you can't, can you?

There's just something with that sentence that makes me _**giggle**_, you feel it too, right?

Another thing why I'm awake at 3... Checking the clock..... Almost Four?

Yeah, I can't believe Carly was planning to set me and my best friend up.

Wouldn't it be awkward when we break-up?

Well, I so need to sleep.

Yaaawn.

That wasn't planned. The Yawn I mean.

Oh well, Night:)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own iCarly and Harry Potter, if I did Seddie would've happened as well as Dramione:(

Well, enjoy:)

* * *

Lying isn't bad right?

Nope, **_not_** at all. Right?

Subconscious, which is inside my mind, answer please?

You know, I'm not **_really_** guilt-y, just making sure that I'm, um, yeah.

I don't think Carly's gonna ask, why I didn't get to the beach?

So I overslept, big deal.

Nah, I'm totally not guilty, just worried.

I don't **_want_** Carly going matchmaker on me.

It feels downgrading, like I can't get a boyfriend on my own.

It's weird in a way.

So, I was browsing the iCarly site, checking the old videos, I saw an interesting video.

You know what it was?

Kelly Cooper: Terrible movie

In my opinion, it wasn't **_that_** terrible.

Kinda cute, with Carly falling over and over.

Oh, don't get me started with Sam.

How did Carly convince her to wear a skirt?

Then again she became girly for Pete.

You didn't think I know, did you?

I think they broke up already, I gotta ask Carly.

Anyway, it so funny watching Sam act so mean girl-yish.

Flailing, ha, the best flail ever.

I wanna do my nails.

Ha, so random.

How come David Archuleta didn't sing on iCarly?

So many questions, have you ever wondered how much time I have thinking stuff like this?

I'm in history, wondering why I need to study and how I'll need it in the future.

Anyway, you know what I always notice? Seddie everywhere, in the hallways, in class, in the cafe.

If I know, they're like on secret dates. If they only knew how perfect they are for each other.

You know, I read it somewhere in the Internet, that geeks are better boyfriends. Sam needs to read it.

Speaking of geeks, I'm sitting with one right now. Make that two geeks.

Geeks who I don't know what they're talking about.

"I know, Sam kept playing with the white balance." Freddie said, you see what I'm talking about?

"They think it's funny playing with white balance." Shane agreed.

I probably look disgusted, `cause these two doobs gave me dirty looks

"What?" I said looking at them. "I can't understand what you're talking about."

"Funny, that's the same line I use when Carly and Sam, talk about their crushes." Freddie says disgustedly.

"I was just saying." I said defensively. "You jealous?" I said suggestively

"Well, yeah, I like her." He said matter-o-factly.

"How come half that comes out of your mouth, is either about Sam like this, blah, blah, where's Carly?" I said matter-o-factly, like the way he said it.

He didn't say anything. I sighed.

"Awkward." Shane said.

"Never Mind, Forget I asked you the question, Benson." I said sighing.

"Thanks." Freddie said, sighing out of relief.

As if on cue, Carly and Sam sat down beside me.

"You're one lucky kid, Benson." I said looking at Carly.

"Saved by the bell." Shane said, he and me sharing a look.

"Uh," Sam and Carly said looking at each other.

"Nothing." Freddie said, with hand signals, that doesn't discreetly tell me to shut up.

"Discreet, Benson, I hope you know the meaning of it." I said sweetly.

"So Carly when is your birthday?" Shane asked to change the topic.

"Next month." Carly said nonchalantly.

"I thought your birthday was near?" I told her.

"But it's my sixteenth birthday." Carly argued.

"Oh. Sweet sixteen." I said.

"Wow, I just noticed, I'm one year older than you." Sam said.

"Yeah, but Carly's more mature." Freddie jabbed.

"Who asked you?" Sam said holding a knife.

"Sam, where did you get a knife?" Carly said disapprovingly. "Put it down."

"Yes, mother." Sam said.

"You're like a family." Shane said laughing.

"Darn, I wish Draco Malfoy was real." I said sighing, then everybody stared at me.

"What? I can't be wishful and random?"

"No, I just find it weird." Shane said, with Freddie nodding.

"Fine, I've had a Harry Potter marathon."

"In fairness, Draco Malfoy is hot." Carly said.

"And I've been reading too many fanfictions." I said sighing. "I have no life."

"I agree, don't you have a boyfriend, kid?" Sam asked.

"Nope." I said looking at Carly who was looking at Shane.

I wonder why?

* * *

Excuse my fascination for Draco. I'm excited for iFight Shelby Marx. Aren't you too?

Pleaase Review.

P.S. Excuse my lack of creativity.


	8. Chapter 8

Me no own icarly.

* * *

Have you ever wondered why wizards have long beards?

I did.:D

What's the connection between them?

So who's your favorite wizard?

Mine's Dumbledore. Sad, he died. So so saaaad.

He was my favorite character, next to Draco and Snape.

Snape and his hair. Tsk, tsk.

Speaking of hair, I love Sam's hair. I think she uses hot rollers.

I curled mine too today. Why? `cause I'm bored.

Yaaaaaaawn. It's early in the morning. I'm in my Mom's car, drinking skybucks.

Hmm, Shane's sitting beside me, texting someone. His mom is an environmentalist.

They made us carpool for the sake of the environment.

With all the Global Warming and all.

So we had Biology Class, we received a new project. We were supposed to be in pairs.

Today, we are now going to dissect frogs. FROGS!

I have Frog-o-phobia. Or whatever it's called. Slight.

Oh yeah, since we have Biology with iCarly gang, I have good news for you.

Since the partner choices were suppose to be boy-girl pairs, Sam's choices were either Gibby or Freddie.

Sam finds Freddie smarter than Gibby. Figures, but is there other reasons?

But probably, if she had more choices, I think Carly would've been her partner.

Oh well, I have Shane as my partner.

Oh we're here. Tell you later about the Biology Stuff.

* * *

Okay so I'm here in Biology, lined up with Shane. In front of us, was Carly and Gibby, in front of them was Sam and Freddie.

So each of us should get one frog each so two frogs per pair.

There was a lot of screaming happening, mostly the girls.

I'm so nervous.

"Can't you get the frog for me?"

"No, it's part of the experience." Shane said grinning.

Beside me, Carly was biting her nails. Beside her, Sam was looking bored at usual.

Scratch that, She was now teasing Freddie at how he'll scream when he's touching the frog.

And now sam is getting her frog. She then placed it on Freddie's head. In which he screamed.

You just can't help but smile, no? Then again a person screaming with a Frog on his head, is kinda funny.

"I expected that." I said, Shane agreed.

Freddie removed the frog on his head after snapping out of his shock -ish outbreak.

Then he got his frog.

Carly and Gibby was next.

Poor Carly, she was screaming. I lost the pity, when it became too overrated.

Gibby just sighed and told Carly he'll get it for her. So he got two frogs.

We were next, ah, I'm nervous.

So I reached slowly inside the aquarium, and reached for a frog. I didn't even scream, I kept it all inside.

Then Shane got his and followed me.

Then so did the other students, and the teacher wrote the instructions on the board.

When he was finished, I read it and turned towards my frog.

It was staring at me. Of course it was dead, but it was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me, like I'm gonna do something to you." I told the frog, which got Shane staring at me.

"Why are you talking to a dead frog?" He said looking at me weirdly.

"He's staring creepily at me."

I sighed.

"Oh, Frog, what have you ever done to me?" I said while cutting him.

I turned my head to Shane, he was smiling while he was cutting his frog.

"Are you a sadist?"

"Nah, I just enjoy listening to you talk to a dead frog."

I sent him a dirty look. And he just shrugged.

And that continued for the whole class.

After the experiment, the teacher graded us an A. Awesome, Right?

Then the teacher told us to put the frogs in the bottles filled with water we brought to school.

Oh, poor frog, I named her Princess Keropi. Rest in peace.

"Don't tell me your still mourning the loss of." He said pausing to check the name. "Princess Keropi."

"I pity him. Tsk. Tsk."

"Me too." Carly said and sighed with me.

"Why are you mourning the loss of Frogs, I'm Hungry." Sam announced, frowning.

"Me too, Classes are done anyway." Carly said.

"Where?" Freddie said.

"Groovy Smoothie?" Me and Shane said in unison.

"Jinx." I shouted. "You owe me a smoothie."

"Fine."

"Not before, I dropped this frog home,"

"Oh yeah, us too." Carly said.

"I'll just text ya." I said grabbing Shane towards my Mom's car, which I spotted.

"`Kay."

* * *

You want the groovy smoothie scene? Review Guys, if you want to double review to get me to 25 reviews. please:)


	9. Chapter 9

Guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. But this is a very long chapter. I wrote Seddie too. I don't own anything!

* * *

"So you ready?" I asked Shane who was still looking for his wallet.

"I can't find it, you should help me." He said giving me a dirty look. "Are you sure you didn't see it anywhere?"

"Super." I said not really bothering to help him.

"Really?" He said giving me another dirty look.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, it's always you."

"Psh." I told him and stood up.

"See!" Shane shouted while I jumped startled.

"What?" I said startled, my hand over my chest.

"It's been hiding under your butt the whole time."

"You got nothin' on me." I said gangsta like "C'mon they're probably waiting for us."

So we walked towards the groovy smoothie as Shane's house is very near it. Like, just a couple of minutes walk.

* * *

When we got over there Sam and Freddie were ordering smoothies and Carly was waiting in a table.

"Hey Carly." I said taking a seat which startled Carly.

"Oh, it's just you, Wendy." Carly said laughing. "God, I've been watching too many Scary Movies."

"Never watch it alone." I said shaking my head. I then turned to Shane. "Shane, order for me." I said smiling.

"Sure, your Highness, the usual?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why do you treat the poor guy like that?"

"He looks cute being sarcastic like that."

"So you do like him?" Sam said, who was smirking while holding a smoothie.

"I dunno." I just shrugged. `Cause that really was my answer, I don't know.

"So, Carly, any new news about your love life?" Sam said bumping shoulders with Carly.

"Yeah, Carly, have you gotten back with that bad boy you were dating?"

"Griffin?" Carly said with an eerie look. "I still haven't gotten over his obsession of peewee babies."

"Haven't seen him since the break-up?" Sam said.

"Nope."

Suddenly, a smoothie was in front of my face.

"Thanks."

"See, why can't you be nice and say Thank you, like Wendy does." Freddie said glaring at Sam.

"Because, it's you, I'm talking to you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense."

"Guys, don't make me bring out the spray bottle." Carly said threateningly.

"Spray bottle." Me and Shane questioned in unison.

"Ughh, the spray bottle." Sam said.

"What's the problem, again?" Carly asked.

"Sam owes me 10 dollars." Freddie said rolling his eyes.

"What he told me, he'd pay."

"For myself."

"So you guys went on a date?" Shane said smirking.

"Technically." I said eying Shane.

"You were already dating and you didn't tell me." Carly said trying to stop from burst out form laughing.

"Never in this lifetime, would I date Fredwardo here."

"So you can be friends, then get married. You never said you'd never marry him." Carly said smirking.

"Even if she was the last person on earth." Freddie said.

"What if you guys were drunk?" Shane said.

"Never." Freddie and Sam said in unison.

"Cute." I said laughing.

"I still think you guys are dating." Carly said.

"We're not." Sam said frustratingly.

"Awkward." and during that moment, we all just sipped our smoothies.

So, I was humming the Lollipop, Lollipop song. You know that commercial in Dell? Yeah those guys were singing Lollipop, Lollipop.

And look what I got a bunch of stares.

"What? I watch too much t.v."

"No wonder, you keep bumping on walls." Shane said gave me a mocking look. "Tsk. Tsk."

"That was when I was sick."

"Honey, that was yesterday." Shane said shaking his head.

"See, why can't you act sweet like that?" Carly said to Sam and Freddie.

"What?" Everyone but Carly look towards her and gave her a questioning glare,

"We're not acting sweet." I said.

"And why should we act like that, Carls, we're not a couple." Sam said smirking towards me. She's getting back at me.

"We're not a couple." Shane said in defense, Heck, he's not letting us get teased, it should be the other way around.

"Yet." Freddie said, evilly, giving Sam a high five, sharing a smile.

I just stood there smirking at them. I think Shane knows what's going on in my mind right now.

Carly does too.

"Why are you smirking?" Freddie said, confused.

"You're not suppose to be smirking." Sam said, scrunching up her face.

"Well, Carly, I still, think, they've got 200% chance of getting together." I said. Carly just nodded smiling.

"Where are you getting those things?" Sam said confused.

"You don't notice it?" Shane said.

"Notice what?"

"The smile thing you just did."

"See, doing stuff together makes you happy."

"Eh. Can we please change topic?" Sam said.

"Second the motion." Freddie said.

"Awkward moment." I said sheepishly.

Suddenly my phone just rang.

I got a text. From a random number.

**From: XXXXXXXXXX 4:30 pm**

**I love you**

"Who's it from?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"What does it say?"

"I love you."

"I received a text like that too." Carly said.

"I've been waiting for a text like this since last week." I smiled.

"Why?" Sam looked at me weird.

"Nothing." I said texting this number back.

**Sent Items: 4:33 pm**

**Your life is average?**

**From: XXXXXXXXXX 4:33 pm**

**Amen!**

"Weird." Shane said.

"Just go to ." Carly said.

"Amen!" I said.

* * *

After that we talked a bit but since, I forgot to tell my Mom that I was going home late. I just said I was going to go somewhere for a minute, Eh, It's already late.

"Guys, I need to go, I forgot to tell my mom that I'm going home late-r." I told them standing up.

"S'okay, We were going to watch something today." Sam said, smiling and skipping slowly.

"We are?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Sam said looking towards Freddie, mouthing "MMA"

"Okay, Bye." I said and waved. Carly doesn't like MMA fights, figures?

"You know sometimes, I feel like you're bodyguard." Shane said trailing behind me.

"You do?" I said slowing for him to catch up with me, and locked elbows with me.

"Nah, not really, wanna watch Shelby Marx?" He said.

"Yeah, sure, your house, my house?" I told him.

"Eh, you choose." He said, nonchalantly.

"My brother's probably gonna bother us so, your house."

"Okay, can you check what time is it, I'm too lazy."

"Uhm, it's 5 something."

"Don't they have iCarly today?"

"I think."

"They're probably feature the MMA fight."

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for the fight."

"Okay, Okay."

* * *

"Buy it on Pay-Per-View!" Shane said excited, flopping on the couch.

"You didn't change your password did you?" I told him.

"Nope, it's still 0911." He said.

So I bought it, in HD.

"There."

So, We watched it, it was fun, this chic is good.

"Oh god, the Russian girl lost a tooth."

"Yeah, go Shelby!"

"The fight is over!" The T.V. announced.

"She won, and it's only round one." I said giving Shane a high-five.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I'm hungry, and your Mom invited my Mom and Dad, so while we were watching this, they're all eating steaks at your house." Shane said, grumpily, while my jaw dropped at the mention of steaks.

"Then what are we waiting for, the steaks might be gone when we get there, c'mon."

* * *

So when we arrived at my house, Thank God, the steak were still there.

Me and Shane took a piece and went to my room, and watched iCarly.

"Hey, look, Carly's challenging Shelby." Shane said.

"She's just joking, but looks like they watched it too."

"Poor Russian girl. Tsk, tsk."

"Hmm, cute skirt."

"As if you'd ever wear that."

"Hey!" I said in defense but realized I really wouldn't wear anything like that. "Oh yeah, hm, I'd only wear a skirt it it's needed, which will never happen."

"Sam said the same thing too, but she wore a skirt for a guy."

"So?"

"It'll probably be the same reason why you'll be wearing a skirt."

"As if."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen this poster?" I told Shane, Sam and Freddie.

"Yeah, We posted it." Freddie said.

"Carly's fighting Shelby?" Shane asked.

"Didn't you see how she fought that poor Russian girl?"

"You watched last night?"

"Of course."

"You guys, looks like you guys, are the parents of Carly" I said laughing.

"Well, we are Carly's trusty sidekicks." Sam jokingly said.

* * *

"Wow, who put that poster up?" I heard Carly asked.

"Me and Freddie did."

"Carly, are you seriously going to fight Shelby Marx?"

"It's not a fight fight, just like a fun fight." Carly explained.

"Haven't you seen her kick and punch?"

"I know, that russian girl, ughm." Sam said, making a face.

"She lost her tooth." I said, then Sam joined me and said "Now, she talks like this." We made a sound made by a person having an epilepsy.

"Oh." Carly said, making a face that looks, half-disgusted and half-scared.

She went to her locker and a teacher gave her this card, for Plastic Surgery.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Have you seen that Russian girl?" Mr. Connick asked

"We were talking about the same thing, now she talks like this Oeblehehl." I said something like that.

Carly looked terrified, so I left `cause the bell already rang, I needed to get to classes.

Wonder who'll win?

* * *

The night of the fight.

"Gee, they're like a married couple, on-and-off relationship." I told Shane. Yes, we're watching together again. I wonder what his Mom said about the bill of their cable. "They're friends, they're not, then they're friends again."

"I wonder how long the match will run." Shane said.

"Well, Carly said Shelby will go easy on her."

"It doesn't look like Shelby's going easy on her." Shane said as Shelby punched Carly on the jaw.

"Is that even allowed?" I said as Carly held on to Shelby's leg. "Sam and Freddie totally looks like the parents of Carly." I said as I saw Sam encouraging Carly.

"She just might be the first person to survive round one." Shane said laughing.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ohh!" She survived it. "Why is she running away?"

"I dunno." Shane said. "Poor Shelby's Confused."

* * *

Today I'm watching iCarly.

Guess who's guest starring?

Shelby Marx!

Freddie's smelling Shelby's hair like that, I have no comment.

Oh well, it seems like Freddie's almost over Carly.

That's good news for Seddie.

And they're always together, no?

Well, that has been an interesting week.

I just hope they get together soon.

* * *

Did you like iFight Shelby Marx? Not much Seddie, but somebody's almost getting over someone:) Don't you love the ending? Sam, Carl and Shelby beating up Nevel is awesome:D Oh yeah, Did you see them Sharing a smile while Carly was saying "Why do you wanna fight me?" Just before she says it, Seddie shares a smile:D Sam elbowing freddie for asking Shelby is she has a boyfriend. Sam thinking Freddie is pathetic. Not much fighting, just teasing, it was a nice episode don't you think?

Review Guys:)


End file.
